Tout n'est pas perdu
by Queen Fox
Summary: Le prologue étant trop imposant, j'ai du le mettre en tant que chapitre. Alors je n'ai que quelques mots à vous dire: Entrez donc, prenez place, le film va commencer. PS: Le pop-corn est interdit, vous en faites du bruit !
1. Prologue

**Je vous présente le prologue de ma fiction Naruto.**

 **/!\L'histoire général va être remanié à ma sauce. Vous verrez au fil du temps les différences faites et à chaque fin de chapitre une petite explication vous sera offerte.**

 **Bonne découverte !**

* * *

Lorsque nous sommes enfant, on pense toujours que rien ne nous arrivera dans la vie. Nous resterons jusqu'à notre mort dans notre village, entouré de notre famille. Nous pensons également que dans notre futur nous rencontrerons une personne qui nous rendra heureux ou heureuse, nous aurons alors avec cette personne, une vie incomparable aux autres, un mariage des plus grandioses, une maison, une vie de ce qui a de plus normal avec bien sûr les quelques encombres de la vie. Et jusqu'à notre mort nous vivrons ainsi. C'est pour cela que l'on dit que les enfants sont ignorants. C'est seulement en grandissant que la vérité m'a frappé. J'étais comme ces enfants, je pensais vivre tranquillement dans une maison immense, entouré de mon mari et de mes enfants mais tout cela n'est qu'un ramassis de conneries. Je remercierai tous ces contes pour enfants qui m'ont fait imaginer des choses qui ne sont pas la réalité. Vous savez quand je me suis rendu compter de mon ignorance ?

C'était en haut de cette colline cachée des yeux de tous, deux tombes y avaient été placées. Un homme et une femme de grande envergure reposaient ici, c'était ce que disaient les villageois. Mais pour moi, reposaient ici mon père et ma mère. C'est ce jour-là que ma vie s'est arrêtée. Déposant une dernière fois mes lèvres sur le front de mon petit frère, je fis une dernière prière et le confiai à un homme ainsi qu'un bout de papier.

« Si tu lis ce papier c'est car on a considéré que tu étais assez sage pour comprendre. J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter et à te montrer. Mais pour le moment cher petit frère tu ne dois retenir qu'une chose, tu n'es pas seul et où que je sois je pense à toi. Si je suis partie c'est pour protéger le village, mais je te promets de revenir et ce jour-là nous serons enfin réunis. Naruto, prend soin de toi.

Kim Uzumaki, ta grande sœur »

* * *

 **Voici la fin du prologue.**

 **Comme vous l'aurez compris nous ne suivrons pas Naruto mais plus son ainée mais ne vous inquiétez pas nous le retrouverons :)**

 **A la prochaine et n'hésitez pas à mettre un petit review.**


	2. Chapter 1: Notre rencontre

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir**

 **Voici le 1er chapitre de la fiction, je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre mais comme on dit "on fait comme on peut"**

 **En espérant qu'il vous plait tout de même.**

* * *

Les déserts étaient immenses et vides, aucune source d'eau en vue, seulement du sable et la chaleur qui l'enveloppait. Son corps était moite elle ne savait comment se rafraichir. Mais pourtant, elle se sentait bien sur ce mur à rêvasser tout en regardant l'horizon. Elle ne saurait dire de quelle manière elle avait pu se sentir apaiser dans un tel lieu, serait-ce le silence ? Qu'importe, elle avait enfin le temps d'imaginer le futur. Kim a toujours été ainsi, elle aime construire des images avec son esprit, elle essaie de visualiser les évènements à venir ou même, son futur. Soudain une forme vint s'installer près d'elle.

-Que fais-tu ? Demande l'interlocuteur

Son visage se déplaça vers la forme humaine. Elle fut en contact de deux pupilles marron et un sourire des plus sereins.

-J'imagine.

-Avec cette chaleur tu arrives à penser ! Rit l'intrus

-Dis-moi à quoi tu penses Kim. Continua la forme

Jessy a toujours été curieuse, mais il y avait de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Toutes deux se connaissent de l'académie des ninjas, tout d'abord c'était une partenaire de classe et ensuite c'était devenue une partenaire d'équipe. Jessy ou Jessica de son vrai nom était la seconde fille de la famille Inuzuka et l'une des grandes sœurs de Kiba. Mais au contraire de sa famille, elle n'arborait aucun signe du clan, aucune trace des deux crocs rouge sur les joues, il était indispensable dans leur mission de ne montrer aucun symbole de leur famille. Un gémissement se fit entendre derrière elle, un loup des plus immenses au pelage noir, fixait Jessy de ses deux yeux de glaces.

-Dante, il est l'heure de notre ronde.

L'animal lui répondit en un aboiement. Dante était unique à son genre. Normalement les membres du clan Inuzuka possédaient un canidé offert par les autres membres de la famille. Mais le chien qui avait été présenté à Jessy ne lui correspondait aucunement, il avait même peur d'elle. Il est vrai que parfois on se demandait qui de Jessy et Dante était l'animal. La rencontre entre les deux c'étaient fait lors d'une nuit d'hiver, Jessy venait une nouvelle fois de subir le courroux de sa mère car il avait été impossible pour elle d'avoir une affinité avec l'animal choisi. Dante était le dernier de la portée, il était faible et sa mère ne voulait pas le nourrir car c'était un cas perdu. Alors que la meute l'abandonnait dans la neige accompagnée d'un vent glacial, la mort sonna à sa porte, il en était fini pour lui, à peine âgé de 2 mois ce louveteau n'avait même pas eu le temps de découvrir la vie. Et pourtant alors que la mort se précipitait vers lui, une frimousse au nez rouge apparut dans son champ de vision, emmitouflé dans une écharpe et un manteau à fourrure. La petite fille s'approcha en courant, surpassant la mort, elle approcha doucement sa main vers l'animal, ne voyant aucun signe de violence, elle retira son écharpe et enveloppa le louveteau dedans et courut la plus vite possible à sa maison. Tsume, sa mère ne put lui crier dessus en voyant la détermination dans les yeux de sa fille. Bien qu'il n'ait pas le nom d'une couleur comme les autres chiens membres du clan, il faisait partie de la famille et quiconque déciderait de le bannir subirait la mort.

-Il t'attend vas-y. Sourit Kim

Sur un dernier regard Jessy se laissa tomber du mur avant de disparaitre avec Dante. Kim réalisa alors la chance d'avoir ses partenaires avec elle, il y avait Kei, un blond aux yeux turquoise, l'ainé du clan Yamanaka et le frère d'Ino. Il y avait aussi Daichi Nara, le frère de Shikamaru qui au contraire de son père et de son petit frère possédait un caractère volcanique. Puis il y avait la douce Hanna Hyuga, l'ainé d'Hinata et Hanabi.

–Que fais-tu, cela fait plus d'une heure que tu es sur ce mur ?

Et finalement peut-être le meilleur pour la fin Itachi Uchiwa.

-Est-ce que tu t'inquiéterais pour moi ? Taquina l'Uzumaki

-Je me suis toujours inquiété pour toi.

La franchise d'Itachi la toujours surprise. Les yeux écarquillés elle se tourna vers sa gauche là où n'était pas l'Uchiwa. Elle se souvient encore de leur rencontre.

* * *

 ** _Il y a des années de cela_ **

Kim a toujours été une enfant solitaire, la plupart des villageois étaient sympas avec elle car c'était la fille du Hokage. Préférant la solitude qu'être entouré par des personnes qui étaient attirées par son statut, elle repoussait tout le monde. Le soir elle avait pour habitude de passer devant la rive pour rentrer chez elle et chaque fois qu'elle y passait un garçon du même âge qu'elle s'y trouver. Certaines fois il arrivait qu'il y soit son père avec lui, il lui montre des techniques et à chaque fois l'enfant s'entraîne jusqu'à bout de souffle. Si Kim sait cela c'est car elle restait pour admirer le spectacle. Elle pensait même à apporter son soutien au garçon mais la timidité l'emportée toujours. Jusqu'au jour où alors qu'elle l'observait effectuer une boule de feu, le garçon se tourna et la vit. Rouges des joues tous les deux, Kim se leva et partit en courant chez elle se réfugiait. À partir de ce jour, honteuse elle prit une autre route pour rentrer chez elle, de peur de revoir ce garçon. Quelques jours plus tard le jour J était arrivé, son premier jour à l'académie. Accompagnée de son père, celui-ci lui expliquer les différentes familles du village, elle essaya tant bien que mal à retenir tous ces noms. Minato était le père le plus fier, en lui se trouvait plusieurs sentiments, la joie que sa fille devienne ninja, la peur, peur qu'elle se fasse embêter ou même le fait qu'elle grandisse, mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait être fier d'être le père d'une petite fille aussi gentille. Kim avait hérité de ses yeux bleus ainsi que de sa couleur blonde bien que la chevelure de sa fille ressemblait plus à du miel, elle avait un visage fin et un petit nez qui se retroussait quand elle était énervée. Kim avait aussi hérité du caractère de Kushina, elle était timide au premier abord mais au final se cachait un volcan prêt à exploser. Les yeux de Kim se fermèrent de peur, elle se cacha bien vite dans les jambes de son père. Minato comprit très vite, il s'abaissa au niveau de sa fille.

-N'est pas peur ma puce, tu vas voir que l'école est un monde génial, tu vas te faire plein d'amis.

-Je n'en veux pas !

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Il ne voit qu'en moi la fille du 4ème hokage, ils ne retiennent même pas mon nom, ce sont des faux-culs !

-Qui t'a appris ce mot ?! S'inquiéta Minato-Maman. Répondit du tac au tac Kim

Une goutte coula le long du front de Minato, il en était sûr, Kushina était la plus effrayée des trois de la rentrée scolaire de Kim. Toute la nuit elle c'était imaginée la rentrée de sa fille, elle voyait déjà les garçons se moquaient d'elle. Minato avait tenté de la rassurer en lui disant qu'au contraire les garçons tomberaient tous amoureux, ce qui avait mis Kushina en colère, tout ce qu'elle répondit n'a été qu'un « personne ne touche pas à ma fille ! ».

-Tu sais tous les enfants ne sont pas les mêmes. Tu rencontreras peut-être aujourd'hui ou plus tard des personnes qui seront toujours derrière toi, non pas parce que tu es la fille du 4ème Hokage mais parce que tu es Uzumaki Kim, une gentille fille, courage et déterminée. Ne te laisse pas abattre par ces idiots. Tu as compris.

-Oui papa.

-Allez, je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à ta classe.

Main dans la main, père et fille s'avancèrent dans le bâtiment. Une fois rentrée Kim s'était très vite décalée et s'était collée à son père, tous les enfants l'ont fixé. Un homme attendait devant une porte de classe, en voyant l'Hokage il les salua tous les deux.

-Tu es la première à être arrivé, je suis Iruka (ouais je le vieillis de quelques années je ne savais pas qui mettre T_T) je suis ton sensei enchanté de te connaitre Kim. Je te laisse entrer et trouver ta place, elle sera indiquée par une plaquée de métal où ton nom est inscrit.

Minato s'abaissa une nouvelle fois et embrassa le front de sa fille. Son cœur se déchira en devant laisser sa fille à l'école. Il lui promit alors de venir la chercher le soir mais elle refusa voulant rentrer seule. Après que son père ait quitté son champ de vision, Iruka sensei l'invita à entrer dans sa classe et attendre ses autres camarades qui ne devraient pas tarder. Elle trouva bien vite sa place, troisième rang côté escalier. Elle commença alors à stresser à se demander qui serait à côté d'elle. Kim observa la plaque de son voisin « Itachi Uchiwa ». Uchiwa était l'une des familles importantes que lui avait décrites son père, ils étaient connus pour leurs pupilles rouges. Ne sachant quoi faire pour attendre, elle sortit une feuille blanche et commença à dessiner. Quelques minutes plus tard, comme l'avait prédit son professeur, des élèves entrèrent. Kim leva plusieurs fois les yeux pensant que son voisin arrivé mais aucun signe de lui. Certains enfants se chamaillaient, rigolaient. Bref, c'était un vrai bordel.

-Je vous le confie, à ce soir Itachi.

Kim leva instantanément la tête pour connaitre enfin le visage de son voisin. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant le garçon de la rive, lui aussi l'avait apparemment reconnu. Tous deux avaient le visage rouge et ils détournèrent la tête de l'autre prie de gêne. Les filles de la classe commencèrent toutes à crier le nom d'Itachi. Apparemment il était beaucoup plus connue qu'elle, ce qui la rassurer. C'est à ce moment-là que réagit son corps, le garçon avait sa place juste à côté de la sienne, elle se décala assez pour mettre une sacrée distance entre lui et elle.

-Itachi vient t'asseoir à côté de moi ! -Il est trop beau. Souffla une voix à une autre

Un garçon de la classe dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom mais qui devait être ami avec l'Uchiwa, lui indiqua sa place. C'est avec une certaine gêne que le garçon s'assit à côté d'elle. Alors qu'elle essaya de se concentrer sur son dessin. Un garçon accompagné de deux filles se présenta devant elle.

-Et toi ! L'interpella le garçon Kim décida de lever la tête mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, tous les élèves de la classe avaient cessé de discuter.

-Tu es la fille du 4ème Hokage.

-Oui. Souffla Kim

\- Toi sérieux, tu ne mérites pas d'être la fille de l'Hokage. Tout le monde le sait, les filles sont moins fortes que les mecs. L'hokage aurait dû avoir un fils, tu es une erreur. Commença le garçon

-Ma mère a entendu dire que ta mère abritait un monstre qui pouvait tous nous détruire en un claquement de doigt, apparemment elle en abritait un autre pendant 9 mois. Toi et ta mère, vous devriez partir de Konoha, vous ne méritez pas la sécurité que vous avez. Insulta l'une des filles

-Et puis tout le monde est gentil avec toi seulement parce que tu es la fille de Minato, mais nous on n'est pas comme tout le monde. Finis la dernière

Les enfants autour d'elle commencèrent à rire. Alors c'est ça l'école, elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça elle comprenait sa mère. Certains enfants continuaient à en rajouter. Et comme elle avait promis à son père, elle allait rester gentille. Afin de se contrôler, elle planta ses ongles dans ses paumes, les larmes lui venaient aux yeux, elles étaient remplies de honte, de tristesse et de haine. C'est à ce moment-là qu'intervint son professeur.

-Qu'est qui ce passe ici, allez-vous asseoir on va commencer le cours.

Kim passa sa matinée seule, retenant les larmes. Tous les enfants avaient été mis au courant, certains la regarder avec pitié, d'autre avec moqueries. Personne ne venait lui parler, personne ne tenter de la connaitre. Itachi était avec le garçon qui lui avait montré sa place, et comme certains ils la regardaient avec pitié. 14h la reprise des cours, en voyant les élèves s'avançaient vers les couloirs menant aux classes, Kim se rendit à l'entrée de l'académie.

-Kim où vas-tu ?

Se tournant vers la voix de son professeur, Kim fendit sur son visage un faux sourire mais les yeux remplis de larmes n'aidaient pas à convaincre.

-Je ne me sens pas très bien je vais rentrer chez moi sensei.

-Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas plus que ça.

-Non ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi Iruka sensei, j'ai juste mal au ventre.

Le professeur sonda les yeux de Kim, il est clair que la petite fille n'allait pas bien mais il était clair aussi qu'elle n'allait rien dire. Il ne pouvait pas accuser les autres élèves sans preuves.

-Très bien, on se voit demain alors. Souffla Iruka sachant très bien que ça ne servait à rien de lutter

-Oui à demain.

Sur un signe de main, Kim sortie de l'académie. Elle arpenta les rues pendant des heures, les villageois la saluer comme toujours. Au final, elle se retrouva au bord de la rive, elle s'assit sur le bout du ponton. Elle fixa l'eau qui reflété son image, elle s'étudia et pourtant elle ne trouver rien sur elle qui lui valait autant de moqueries surtout de la part de personnes qui ne la connaissaient pas. Le soleil tombé petit à petit, il était bientôt l'heure de rentrer à la maison, les cours n'allaient pas tarder à se finir. Elle allait devoir mentir à ses parents mais les connaissant ils allaient la percer à jour et sa mère allait faire une descente chez les parents pour leur casser la gueule.

-Kim ? Il l'appela une voix

Se tournant vers ladite voix, elle fut surprise de voir Itachi. Il avait encore ce visage rempli de pitié. Il prit son sac qui était accroché à son dos et sorti plusieurs feuilles qu'il lui tendit

-Je t'ai pris les devoirs, Iruka sensei a marqué sur un post-it les consignes. Kim prit les devoirs des mains du Uchiwa le remerciant. Elle les plaça dans son cartable avant de repartir à son activité qui était de regarder son reflet, alors qu'elle pensait qu'Itachi allait partir, celui-ci au contraire s'installa près d'elle.

-On s'est pas présenté, moi c'est Itachi Uchiwa.

Kim observa longuement la main qu'Itachi lui tendait, était-il comme les autres allaient-ils se moquer d'elle. Au point où elle en était.

-Kim Uzumaki. Serra gentiment la fille de Minato

-Ça va .

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu n'étais pas là cette après-midi je m'inquiétais.

-Ce n'est rien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Fit surprise l'enfant

-Tu sais il ne faut pas écouter les autres, ce ne sont que des idioties.

-Il y a une part de vérité en ce qui concerne ma mère, elle abrite un démon à queue.-

Oui mais si elle l'abrite c'est pour nous en protéger. Tu ne devrais pas faire attention à ce qu'on pense de toi, l'essentiel c'est que toi tu saches qui tu es.

-C'est facile à dire pour une personne comme toi, tout le monde t'adore.

-Mais je ne leur ai rien demandé et je ne les aime pas particulièrement à part Daichi, j'aime très peu de monde. Ikura sensei s'est inquiétée pour toi toute la journée en nous demandant si on avait des nouvelles de toi. Je crois qu'il s'est rendu compte des moqueries que tu subissais.

-Ha bon comment ?

-Une des filles à commençait à te critiquer et Jessica Inuzuka, a décidé d'en faire un punching-ball, ça était un KO en un coup de poing, elle a dit comme quoi on ne te connaissait et qu'on ne devrait pas se permettre de te juger avant de t'avoir parlé. Daichi aussi a pris ta défense.

Kim fut surprise d'avoir été autant défendu par des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle en était même rassurée.

-Tu pourras les remercier de ma part. Fit timidement Kim

-Remercie les personnellement j'en suis sûre que ça leur fera plaisir.

La blonde se tourna. Derrière eux dans l'herbe se trouver deux jeunes enfants tous deux bruns. La fille qui devait être Jessica s'avança et prit place près de Kim.

-Moi c'est Jessica Inuzuka mais appelle-moi Jessy.

-Et moi Daichi Nara.

-Enchanté Kim Uzumaki, je tenais à vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

-C'est normal, de toute manière je l'aimais pas cette fille. Ricana Jessy

C'est ainsi que les quatre enfants continuèrent de discuter et à rire. Pour une fois Kim se sentait bien entourée. Le soleil tomba jusqu'à ce qu'on ne voie que le haut de sa tête, cela n'empêcha aucunement aux enfants de continuer à s'amuser. Jusqu'à ce que quatre ombres se placent derrière eux, sentant un froid dans leur dos, les enfants se tournèrent. Devant eux des monstres aux yeux rouges, des flammes jaillirent de leurs dos. Les démons étaient sur terre.

-Daichi ! Menaça une des voix

-Jessica Inuzuka ! Grogna l'autre

-Itachi !

-Kim !

-On est mort. Soufflèrent les enfants

-Parlez pour vous, elle a utilisé mon nom de famille. Écoutez si je ne reviens pas, je vous aime.

C'est ainsi que Jessy se leva face à sa mère, elle souffla et prit ses jambes à son cou, courant jusqu'à sa maison. La mère de Daichi le prit par l'oreille et le tira. Il ne restait plus que Kim et Itachi, attendant leur sentence, les épaules rentrées. Les mères se calmèrent.

-Vous avez vu l'heure . Débuta la mère d'Itachi

-On s'est fait un sang d'encre pour vous !

-Désolée maman. S'excusa Kim

-Venez on rentre. Ordonna l'Uchiwa

Prenant la main respective de leur mère, ils rentrèrent ensemble. Les deux mères discutaient en elles-mêmes tandis que les deux enfants avaient réalisé qu'ils avaient discuté sans aucune gêne. Comme d'habitude depuis leur rencontre, le rouge leur monta aux joues et chacun tourna sa tête où l'autre n'était pas.

* * *

 _ **De nos jours.**_

-À quoi tu penses pour sourire comme ça.

-À notre rencontre. Répondit Kim d'un sourire.

Itachi détailla Kim comme il en avait l'habitude. Il est vrai que c'était devenu une belle femme. Grande, un visage fin, des yeux bleus, des lèvres pulpeuses et des formes à en faire tomber plus d'un. Et mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il aimait la taquiner.

\- Au fait tu ne m'as jamais répondu, pourquoi tu étais à la rive tous les jours ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent et comme toujours quand elle est avec Itachi, ses joues se colorèrent.

-Tu as entendu, je crois que les autres ont besoin de nous !

C'est ainsi qu'une nouvelle fois, Kim s'échappa

-Kim revient ! Ordonna Itachi

* * *

 **Et voici la fin !  
**

 **On va rester un peu dans l'enfance de Kim, il va y avoir des chapitres sérieux comme humoristiques.**

 **Écoutez je vous dit à la prochaine !**

 **Review ?**


End file.
